moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 16th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from July 16th, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: 'This session will come to order. Minister Haltring, you have the floor. 'Elberich Haltring: 'Thank you, Mister Speaker. This evening I would like us to welcome our guests. Across from me we have the Dwarven Vanguard, good friends and allies of ours. And to my right, we have a member of a new Gnomish order, who we hope to soon be close friends and allies with. Let's give them a round of applause for being here this evening. Now, this new Gnomish order is called the Gnomeregan Far Fielders. They are led by Sergeant Phelburt Cogswell. Sergeant, would you mind stepping forth and informing the Senate of your order's mission? 'Phelburt Cogswell: 'Certainly. The Far Fielder program was established as a means to traverse the world in the name of Gnomeregan. Our mission is to find and recover useful artifacts and establish relations and alliances in the name of Gnomeregan and the Alliance. We are grateful for the invitation that has been extended to us tonight. Thank you. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Wonderful, thank you, Sergeant. In the interest of cooperation and friendship I extended the Sergeant and his order an invitation to this meeting tonight so we can continue working together in the interest of the wellbeing of the Alliance and our world. That is why I am requesting unanimous consent to approve an alliance between the Magus Senate of Dalaran, and the Gnomeregan Far Fielders. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The alliance between our two organizations has been approved with unanimous consent. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Wonderful. On behalf of the Senate I look forward to prosperous relations with Gnomeregan and its Far Fielders. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Our next order of business is an update on the situation in Arathi. Can anyone speak on that? 'Vanidicus Alexander: 'I can. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Minister Alexander please update the body. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Yes, sir. Accordin' to latest field reports from our remainin' battlemagi an' outrider units, the situation is stalemated presently. Fierce fightin' is ongoin' along with numerous skirmishes between opposin' recon parties is a continuous affair. Fer now, the defenses of the city're holdin'. Magical wards an' detection spells put in place by the assembled magi of the gathered orders militant hold for now. Tactical reports suggest a gradual decline in fightin' ability as returnin' Forsaken Forces from Draenor return an' the Horde seeks to reinforce their lands in th'wake of the news of th'return of the Legion. The battle will either go on fer some time...but a long an' grindin' conflict is inevitable. Somethin' that nobody can afford right now. As such, a gradual reduction of Dalarani forces is in effect. We will support what we can...but priorities must be adhered to. That is all, sir. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Minister Shadesong, you had something happen this week? 'Oliviaxi Shadesong: 'So, to explain this with as little context as possible, because it’s fucking funny, I and a few Senators went to the beach, fished a little bit, almost lost Duncan to a crab mafia, and then recruited the service of Arkanos' old crab militia. And to head. Off any accusations, no, no over-consumption of alcohol or mind altering substances occurred during the activity. Also, anyone exploring any of the smaller islands around Dalaran for giggles is advised to stay away from the one with a small stable and a man-made pond. There may or may not be a baby kraken that's a snugglebug in it. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Right... Is that all? Thank you. Senator Arc, you have something coming up for next week? 'Farel Arc: 'This Monday at eight o'clock in the evening we'll be holding a spellcraft demonstration. Everyone is invited to come and display their own spells, whether for combat, utility, art, or the like. There will also be cake, so don't miss it. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Anti-fel magic spells will get a bonus. '''Farel Arc: '''Um, and try not to set everyone on fire. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Minister Shadesong, you have something else to report on? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Less crabs this time. I've been receiving intelligence and field reports indicating that as the presence of the Forsaken in the Arathi region increases, the possibility of attacks on our holdings or that of our allies has increased, and I and General Lightbeard have been exchanging letters regarding the issue. 'Foghas Lightbeard: '''Aye. As th' Minister mentioned, Forsaken encroach far too close t' Khaz Modan once more, an' as I understand it's been an interest o' Dalaran to keep portions o' Lordaeron under check as well, Ambermill comes t' mind. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: We've been planning a series of operations with the focus of harrying and containing the Forsaken, hopefully enough such that no offensive pushes can be made for the short-term future, and this is doubly important given the reports of increased demonic activity. Foghas Lightbeard: '''With thus in mind, th' Fightin' in Arathi continues an' skirmishes are likely to run throughout and into Alliance lands. Aye; last thing we need is anoth'r war with th' Legion looming over us. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''So this starts tomorrow? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Possibly. My collected intelligence suggests a strike coming soon, but theoretically it could be later. Tomorrow might be a good bet though. Foghas Lightbeard: '''Aye, we'll be beginin' operations as soon as possible. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I imagine both the General and myself can field questions if anyone has questions. '''Phelburt Cogswell: Are you taking volunteers? Foghas Lightbeard: '''If ye wish t' join us, I do not see why I would turn down help. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: I'm of a similar disposition, so I've no issue with it. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Field operations betwixt our two organizations will be held under war ministry authority, any an' all senators may attend an' lend aid. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you for your report. Those interested in these operations should seek out Minister Shadesong after the session. We now move on to open floor. Anyone who wishes to speak should raise their hand. Sergeant Cogswell. '''Phelburt Cogswell: '''I was presented a magic ring with which to keep in touch with you all. I was curious if that communication was open to my Corporal as well? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Of course. Elberich can supply you with a couple rings to hand out to your people. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Jus' don't go floodin' it with nonessential communications. '''Mab Nimue: '''Aside from really good cookie recipes. '''Phelburt Cogswell: '''Thank you, sir. I have also been politely yet firmly reminded to bring up Operation: Lightbringer, our current pet project to assist in the inevitable return of the Legion. '''Phelburt Cogswell: '''On Wednesday the Far Fielders will be traveling to Un'goro to forage for crystals to use a base for the positronic computational core of the great spider tank. We are, of course, always looking for help, if any is volunteered, but I was curious if could bring the gem here for assistance in carving the neural pathways, should we succeed. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Of course, as allies of the Magus Senate we will help in any way that we can. Senator Arc seems particularly happy to help. '''Farel Arc: I'd be more than happy to help Mr. Cogswell; I think the project is quite interesting and would glad to assist in any way I can. Construction, research, or otherwise. Phelburt Cogswell: '''Wonderful. Thank you kindly sir. '''Fyn Ficklegear: '''Also - apologies for the interjection - a Light-based combat tank may come in useful if we are running operations containing the Forsaken. Just as a side thought. '''Phelburt Cogswell: '''That is all. Thank you for your time. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone else wish to speak? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: That's surprisingly nice of you Ark. Arkanos says that in light of recent events, he'll be focusing effort on getting tours going for the Senate's Brewery. Keep your ears open for announcements people, they should be coming soon. He also promises there won't be any shrimp hiding in any of the casks this time. He swears. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Arc. '''Bromas Ebonram: '''Senators it has been a pleasure but I must excuse myself. I've been called back to Stromgarde. Until next time my friends. '''Mab Nimue: '''Thank you for coming! '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Be well, general. '''Farel Arc: As we're aware, many organizations have begun preparing for the on-going hostilities and encroaching demonic threat. The Ministry of War, like-wise, has recently developed a number of assets to use against demonic forces... However, I would like to take another step towards preparation. In the next few weeks, I will be hosting a series of classes for experienced mages and battlemagi only who are interested in drastically increasing their ability to combat demonic entities. The sessions will be difficult, though I suspect anyone who attends will not be disappointed. The first session will be the following week, Friday, anyone interested please contact me and be prepared. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. As we have many members present I want to say that the Ministries are always looking for new blood. Find something you are interested in and join. You can always talk to me if you have questions. Minister Nimue please take the floor for promotions. '''Mab Nimue: '''Alrighty! Ready everyone? Okay! Senator Bassol, to the center please! He's still here right? Yes, right next to me. Senator Bassol! You are one of Farel's students, and you've managed to not explode. And he hasn't-- set you on fire. And you are also not dead. So really, just congratulations. That's a real achievement. I'm serious. So we are promoting you. '''Pericles Bassol: Thank you. I hope to continue to live to the expectations. Mab Nimue: '''Senator Reide! I'd ask you to step into the middle, but you might melt. So, Senator Reide, you've been so very brave. You've done so many wonderful things, and overcome great fears. You've traveled into the sewers, endured whispers, traveled into the darkness beyond, and lived. I'm very proud of you. Congratulations. '''Sontya Reide: Umm.. Th-Thank you. Mab Nimue: '''Senator Frostume- still here, right? Please go to the center! You've been with us for a while, though sometimes you get lost in libraries or on adventures. But that's a general mage thing to do. We all get lost and come back wiser, older, and- well, less social, until we are old men that yell at clouds. But! The point remains! We are happy to promote you for being fantastic. '''Kaidevert Frostume: Thank you. '''Mab Nimue: '''That's all for promotions tonight! Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events